Brave Heart
by Pricat
Summary: A friend vanishes while in the Digital World and will do anything to find her but an new foe wants both worlds. Can two friends be reunited and save the worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Brave Heart**

_**A/N My first Digimon fic! I've loved the anime since I was thirteen but just the first two seasons. This is about a friend trying to find somebody she cared about deeply who was lost in the Digital world after the last time they fought Devimon and yearns for her everyday. I hope you like.**_

_Thunder and darkness spread out over the Digital world as a dark winged digimon with black wings and fangs. He wanted the Digital World for himself and to rule over the other Digimon and humans in Earth too. But he cackled as a girl faced him, her brown chestnut hair whipped by the wind._

_"I won't let you hurt her, the Digital World or my world!" she yelled as Devimon cackled. _

_"I don't think so little human. Even your Digimon has abandoned you along with her._

_Just give up." he told her as he prepared to fight but heard a roar as Ogremon was by Leah's side._

_"Don't worry I'll help you cobber him. _

_A friend sent me to help you." he answered as he fought Devimon using his club and brute strength but it was no match as Devimon as he kicked him to his knees but then he began to glow and began to get stronger._

_"How can this be?" Devimon cried out in pain as he became a powerful Digimon as a girl with short black and red hair, glasses, turquise eyes and wore goggles on her head showed up._

_"Carley-san you're okay!" Leah said relieved hugging her as her friend smiled but glowed too like Ogremon._

_"Let's do it!" she told her holding Leah's hand._

_"Do what?_

_Destroy Devimon?" Leah asked confused as her friend nodded._

_"Yes by using the power of Digi-Heart like before." she answered as thweir Digivices glowed with bright light and it engulfed Devimon, destroying him._

_As the bright light faded, Leah saw that Ogremon was back to normal but something was wrong with her friend._

_"Leah don't worry._

_We'll find each other again, I know it." Carley told her._

_"B-But how?_

_I don't want to lose you again!" she replied sadly._

_"Simple Leah._

_Use your heart._

_It brought you to me once, it can do it again." Carley told her fading in bright light as Leah and Ogremon vanished..... _

Leah woke up with a jolt. It was early morning and she'd been dreaming, remembering was more like it. She always had that dream whenever she thought of the Digital World. It made her wonder why in an amazing world like that, why she ended up losing somebody she cared about deeply?

She still loved anime/masnga and was still an otaku but..... she missed her, the only one who ever understood her and loved her for herself.

"Leah-san you okay?" a voice called making the girl jump.

It was Ogremon. After that day, many years ago, he'd stayed with her so she wouldn't be lonely but he was honouring a secret promise he'd made his trainer.

"I-I'm fine, really

Just thinking.... about her." she answered looking at a framed photo.

It was of her and Carley.

Tears welled up in her hazel eyes but faded.

"She'll come back, I know it.

What did she tell you that day before she..... left?" the Digimon told her.

"I would be able to use my heart to find her but.... I'm not sure if I can." she answered as she touched the mystical heart shaped Digivice that Ogremon had given her to hold on to for Carley but she wore it around her neck like a necklace.

"I know you can do it Leah.

She believes in you and so do I." he reassured her but she heard her Mom call her.

"I-I'd better go.

I'm late for college." she said leaving the room.

Ogremon sighed sadly. He'd been trying to get her to talk about what happened in the Digital World but she changed the subject or ignored him.

But Leah was in Study Hall when she heard something.....

_Nakiboshi why're you so sad?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night_

_My eyes are red_

_From the tears I shed_

_Swollen as I cry_

_Nakiboshi have you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child who's gone afar._

_He can't be found and seems far away_

_My sad dreams come once more._

"What's going on?

Carley?" she asked herself but saw the Digivice glow with bright light as it engulfed her in bright light.

_She was standing there in the light when she heard gentle laughter._

_It made her gasp._

_"Hey Leah-san." she heard a familiar voice say as somebody appeared._

_It was Carley._

_"Why.... can't I find you?_

_I've been thinking about that night ever since you.... disappeared." Leah told her._

_Carley smiled broadly._

_"You will._

_You just need to believe..... in the Digital World again and in yourself." she told her as the light faded....._

Leah awoke to find herself back in Study Hall but then she left as the bell rang.

But in the canteen, a strange boy approached her.....


	2. Returning

**Brave Heart**

She wondered what the boy wanted as he sat beside her in the lunch room. He had short yellow hair, wore a blue shirt, slender and smiled seeing the Digivice.

"So you've been to the Digital World too huh?

Why so sad?

You probably miss the Digital World." he told her showing her his Digivice but it wasn't the same as Carley's one or Leah's one which looked like a phone.

"I'm T.K

I've seen you in class. You always seem distracted only before you used to be with a girl who wore goggles and you were never apart.

What happened?" he told her.

"It's nothing.

Why bother talk to me?" Leah told him.

"Because..... there's a disturbance in the Digital World and a girl named Carley is involved with it." he told her.

"_Is that what she's trying to tell me eariler?_

_Maybe she wants me to help save the Digital World." _she thought as her own Digivice glowed brightly.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The Digital World is calling.

Just let me go get somebody, okay?" he replied as he saw Kari join him.

"Gatomon contacted me through my Digivice. She said something's wrong." she said to T.K.

He nodded as the Digivices started freaking out as bright light surrounded them and they vanished, leaving the normal world behind...

But in the Digital World a powerful but dark Digimon cackled seeing them arrive in the Digital World in the place where Digi Eggs were and the baby Digimon were cared for.

"So that loser human summoned two Digi-Destined and a strange human I've never seen before." he told himself. He had grey skin, pointed ears, fangs, a red mask around his eyes, slender and wore a long flowing cape with his clothes.

His name was Myomotison a very powerful dark Digimon who Kari and T.K had faced before and stopped with the help of the other Digi-Destined.

He'd been the one who had taken Carley from Leah that day in the Digital World many years ago.

Kari smiled seeing Gatomon again, the way T.K was with seeing Patamon again.

"You've grown more since the last time you were here." the cat digimon told Kari.

"Yeah I know Gatomon.

What was the strange force you said was threatening the Digi-World?" Kari asked her friend.

"It's.... Myomotison. He returned.

Another human was taken by him but we don't know why." she answered.

Leah gasped in awe at that.

"Come on.

Jenai wants to talk to you about something important." Patamon told them as they followed them.

"What about?" Kari asked as they followed the Digimon but saw somebody watching them. It was a yellow furry fox Digimon watching them especially Leah.

Leah's Digivice seemed to be going berserk.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Your Digimon partner must be nearby.

Digivices do that when Digimon and their humans are about to bond." Patamon answered as they saw the fox Digimon pounce.

"No way!" Gatomon said in awe as Renamon stared at Leah happily and bowed before her.

"I am your partner Leah-san. We... just never found each other the last time you were in the Digi-World." Renamon told the human girl.

Leah smiled as her Digivice glowed brightly.

"_Good job Leah._

_I knew you would try.... for me."_ she heard Carley tell her but Kari snapped Leah back to the Digi-World.

"Are you okay?

You look worried." the girl told her.

"I-It's nothing." Leah answered softly but Renamon knew why she was distracted.

"You're thinking about Carley?

You miss her." Renamon told her looking into Leah's hazel eyes.

She nodded as they walked on until they came to a house....


	3. A New Member of the Destined

**Brave Heart**

Myomotison cackled seeing the Digi-Destined with Jenai. He wanted to destroy the Digi-World and take over Earth but wanted the power of Digi-Heart which was very powerful. He'd seen how that power had destroyed Devimon and wanted to control it but the human he'd captured wouldn't share the secret of Digi-Heart.

"Soon this world will be destroyed by me and the human one shall be mine!" he cackled as darkness covered him.

Kari saw worry in Jenai's eyes as he was explaining what was going on in the Digital World and why it needed help but Leah heard him mention Digi-Heart.

"What is it?

My best friend and I used it to defeat Devimon." she told him.

The old man gasped in awe hearing that.

"So the legend is true.

It speaks of two unique humans with very powerful hearts filled with unstoppable love for each other, that they can stop anything especially Myomotison.

But if one of them is here, then..... the other is with Myomotison.

That isn't good." Jenai explained to them but Leah looked very worried.

"_So Carley and I are two legendary Digi Destined whose hearts can do anything huh?_

_I dread thinking of what that Digimon's doing to her but I promise I'll get her back, no matter what." _she thought as Renamon looked at her sensing the inner strength welling in her.

"_She is truly one of the legendary Digi-Destined from Jenai's story._

_Her friend is the other one but I sense she cares about her very much, deeply." _the Digimon thought.

"What's wrong Renamon?" Patamon asked nervously. The winged Digimon was a little nervous around the fox digimon but Gatomon felt at ease with Renamon.

"It's nothing Gatomon." she answered the cat Digimon.

But they heard somebody as they made themselves known. It was a girl with red hair, aqua eyes, slender, wore a white shirt with a green collar and heart on it.

"Rika!" T.K heard another Renamon say as it was beside the red haired girl.

Leah was confused by the girl.

"This is Rika. She's one of us." Kari answered as Rika shook hands with Leah.

"So you're a Tamer too?

There's... something different about your Digivice.

It's not like ours." she told her but Jenai whispered into her ear.

Rika gasped hearimg what the old man had told her.

"You're from that old legend.

But..... where's the other one?" Rika said.

Leah went silent at that.

"S-She was taken by a very evil Digimon." she replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry.

I-I didn't mean to upset you." Rika told her.

"It's.... okay.

I hope I can find her again.

We mean a lot to each other." Leah told her.

But in a dark castle, Myomotison smiled approaching Leah's friend. Since she wouldn't help him willingly, there was one other option.

"W-What's happening to me?" Carley asked nervous as a Digi- seal appeared on her.

It was in the shape of a dragon's claw.

"You'll see sooner or later.

When I take over, all humans will be Digimon. Then they will all serve me!" Myomotison replied as the seal glowed and she felt pain through her body.....

Renamon wondered what was wrong with Leah that night as they camped in the forest. Her partner had been having glimpses of a dragon digimon with turquise eyes like her soulmate.

"_No there's no way that would happen, could it?"_ she thought nervously gazing into the fire....


	4. Facing the Worst

**Brave Heart**

Leah was worried as they kept on going. She couldn't get the feeling that something bad was happening to Carley while in Myomotison's castle and she wanted to help but wasn't sure she could stop whatever was happening.

"Leah-san you okay?

You seem scared." Renamon told her but Leah couldn't tell the Digimon why she was so worried because she and the others wouldn't understand.

"I-It's nothing Rena." she answered softly. The Digimon understood what Leah was feeling because they were partners.

"You're worried about Carley aren't you?

Don't worry we'll rescue her." the Digimon replied.

But she saw Leah clutch her head in pain as she heard loud roars in her mind and was nervous.

"_You'll never save her._

_She's a lost cause!" _a growly voice told her but tears were in her eyes as she realised who was speaking.

"N-No it's not Carley.

You have to fight whatever that dark Digimon did to you." she replied softly as she ran off.

Renamon went after her but knew she was worried.

Myomotison cackled seeing that Carley was beginning to transform into a Digimon quickly.

"This is perfect!

Soon I can use her to get what I want!" he cackled as he saw fire burst from the girl's mouth.

"Leah you can't go off like that.

You don't know what's out there." Renamon told her but the hazel eyed girl wasn't listening to her.

"Well I can't just leave Carley in Myomotison's clutches!

You've no idea how much she means to me!" she replied angrily.

Renamon then saw her go off and was worried.

"Don't worry she'll come around.

Rika was like this when we first met. It took being a Tamer to realise that she's not alone." the other Renamon told her.

Myomotison smiled seeing that dragon wings were growing from his prisoner's back and smiled.

"At last she's given into the darkness that binds her to me!" the Digimon cackled as Carley roared loudly.

Kari found Leah by herself that night but she wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I'm sure she's okay.

She's probably trying hard to fight whatever this Digimon is doing to her." Rika said.

Leah nodded in reply but then heard an ear splitting roar as something shot flames their way. Leah watched as Renamon jumped in to fight along with Rika's but both Tamers stopped them.

Kari trembled as a huge dragon like Digimon emerged from black smoke. It had armoured scales, spikes on it's tail, powerful bone crushing fangs and powerful talons and wings.

Leah gasped looking into it's eyes.

"Leah let me help!" Renamon pleaded, ready to fight for her but she was shaking.

"N-No don't!

She doesn't mean it!" she replied, tears welling in her hazel eyes.

"It's too late little Tamer. I am Dracomon.

Willing servant of his Digi-Lord Myomotison!" the dragon Digimon said as flames emerged from it's mouth but T.K noticed that it froze looking at Leah.

"Leah get away!" Gatomon told her but she wouldn't listen.

But then she realised something on Dracomon's neck. It was a viral mark like the one on Cocomon's neck when the virus had infected him and made him dark.

"No she won't hurt me.

I know it!" Leah replied as Dracomon flew away but Kari saw a sad look in the Digimon's eye slits.

"_What's going on here?"_ she thought......

But Myomotison was pleased seeing the damage his new pet had done even scaring one of the Digi-Destined.

"There is hope for you yet human." he cackled leaving Carley in her cell in her Digimon form but focused on Leah and tried to transform back into herself like last time but it wasn't working.

"_I hope she understands.... it's not me that's doing this._

_It's the virus he put on me that's doing this."_ she told herself sadly.....


	5. Relighting The Flame of Friendship

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and sorry for not updating in such a long while._**

**_I was working on other fics and I forgot about this._**

**_I hope you enjoy this._**

* * *

Leah was shaken awake by somebody and saw Rika there but wondered what she and Renamon wanted but she saw somebody she knew as a digimon wielding a club was here and Renamon had been fighting it.

"Don't hurt him!

He's Carley's Digimon partner." she said.

Rika and the others were surprised hearing this.

"Are you sure he's her digi partner?" Kari asked.

"Yes I am her partner.

That creep Myomotision captured her and put the virus on her but it turned her into a dragon like Digimon.

She can't control the transformation between Digimon and human.

Plus he's using her to help him against her will.

We need to go to his castle." he told them.

Leah was shaking with fear as she heard this from Ogremon as she couldn't believe this had happened to her best friend but knew that she and the others could help her and stop Myomotison from taking over Earth as she led the others as they were following Ogremon to the dark Digimon's castle but the ogre Digimon was worried about his partner as he knew that Myomotison was hurting her and forcing her to hurt those she cared about.

* * *

Myomotison was not happy as he learnt that Ogremon along with the Digi-Destined were coming to his castle to try and stop him but wouldn't as he went to the cage where his secret weapon was but she wasn't happy about all this as she liked being a Digimon but couldn't hurt her friends especially Leah and Ogremon but the grey skinned Digimon didn't care about friendship.

"Forget about her Dracomon.

She's never coming to rescue you.

She went back to the human world.

She forgot about you." he lied.

Carley then growled/.

"T-That's not true!

Leah wouldn't do such a thing!

We're one and the same!" she roared.

Myomotison laughed at the human/Digimon girl.

"Are you so sure about this?" he cackled.

Suddenly she was losing control as the virus was getting worse.

* * *

Leah was nervous as she and the others approached Myomotison's castle but Ogremon understood as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder as he knew how much she cared about her best friend and T.K then heard roaring as Leah shivered.

"The virus is getting worse!" she said.

Kari agreed as they snuck into the castle.

But Myomotison was watching them as they entered the castle.

"They won't be able to stop my secret weapon." he cackled.

Renamon then started fighting the dark Digimon along with Gatomon and Patomon.

"Let's go!" Ogremon told her as they entered the castle.

* * *

Leah then entered the throne room with Ogremon but found nobody there as she heard Carley's Digivice beep loudly as she and Ogremon heard growling as they turned around seeing Dracomon.

"_L-Leah?_

_What're you doing here?_

_Did you remember me?_

_M-Myotision said you wouldn't come._

_He said you forgot about me."_ she said.

Leah could see the hurt in Dracomon's eye slits as she knew that she wouldn't forget about her friend even if she was Digimon or not but she knew that she needed to help her seeing her clutch her scaled head with a clawed hand as she and Ogremon were worried.

"I-I would never forget you.

We're one and the same, remember?

Ogremon and I came to help you.

You're still my best friend.

Digimon or not." she said.

Suddenly memories of the strong friendship she and Leah had were returning as Myomotison had tried to make her forget.

_"Yes I remember Leah-chan..._

_Myomotision tried to make me forget you._

_But you would never leave me along with Ogremon._

_We're a team._

_Let's destroy Myomotision_..." she answered.

Leah had tears running from her hazel brown eyes as she saw Dracomon disappear as Carley fell to the ground as she ran to her side along with Ogremon as her sky blue eyes open.

"H-Hey Leah-chan.

I'm sorry..." she said.

"It's okay Carley.

This wasn't your fault.

It was Myomotison's.

But the virus is getting worse." she answered.

Ogremon picked his partner up gently as they left the room but saw Myotision appear as he was mad seeing that they had helped her restore her friendship as he was fighting them.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Leah said.

She and Renamon were fighting the grey skinned Digimon.

But Ogremon was fighting but then saw Carley begin to glow as he did.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said.

"Digi-Heart!" they yelled as bursts of light emitted.


	6. DigiHeart's True Strength

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story._**

**_Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

Leah watched as her friends had Digi-merged into an new powerful Digimon as Ogremon looked different and stronger with armour and a sword instead of a club but dragon wings were on his armoured back.

"Wow you guys look awesome." she said.

"_Thanks Leah-chan._

_This is part of Digi-Heart where we use the powers of our hearts to defeat great evil in the Digital World."_ Carley said from within.

"You don't have the guts to pull Digi-Heart off!" Myomosion cackled.

But suddenly more energy emerged from the powerful new Digimon as it surrounded both the powerful Digimon and Myomotison but Leah heard him scream as Digi-Heart destroyed him.

Leah was amazed as the light vanished but Ogremon saw Carley lying out cold as he and Leah approached her.

"Hey kid you okay?" he said.

Carley's sky blue eyes opened as she was exhausted from the virus and fighting Myomotison as Leah understood hugging her.

"You guys were awesome.

We should go back to the others." she said.

Ogremon nodded as he lifted Carley up but she noticed Carley was nervous about meeting the other Digi-Destined as she had helped Myomotison but Leah knew that it wasn't her fault.

They then left the castle.

* * *

Rika and the other members of the Digi-Destined saw Leah return with Ogremon but Kari saw Carley on Ogremon's shoulder but she wasn't giving them eye contact but Leah understood as she heard her friend softly growl in fear.

"She's shy.

But she thinks you guys hate her because of Myomotison.

I told her it wasn't her fault.

She has a hard time making friends." she answered.

"It's okay Leah.

We know it wasn't her fault.

But what about the virus?" T.K asked.

"We should talk to Genkai about that.

We need to go." Leah answered.

They then left for Where Genkai lived.

* * *

Genkai was examining Carley but was nervous as he knew the virus had gotten worse and Leah was worried but he told her not to worry as he could take care of her but needed her to stay in the Digital World because the virus could get worse in the human world where they lived as the chestnut brown haired female understood but removed her friend's Digi-vice from her neck as she put it around Carley's neck as there was a weak smile on her face.

"T-Thanks Leah-chan." she said softly.

Rika could tell the girl cared about her deeply.

Leah then left Genkai's place as she followed her.

She could tell something was wrong.


	7. Befriending An New Digimon

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but know that Inyunaruto365 will like.**

**It's a few months after Leah and the Digi-Destined defeated the Digimon Emperor, and got her best friend back, but an new member of the Digi-Destined is revealed.**

**i hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a few months after they'd defeated the Digimon Emperor, but the Digi-Destined were enjoying life being back to normal, but Leah smiled as she was happy having her best nakama here with her, but she wasn't infected by the virus that the Digimon Emperor had unleashed, but her nakama was now half Digimon now, which she thought cool.

She saw her nakama's Digimon partner, Ogremon making breakfast, but he was happy that his human partner was back knowing that the Digimon Emperor had hurt her, but knew that Kari and the others didn't blame her.

He then saw the magenta red haired human enter, but wore a Digivice around her neck, which helped her transform into her Digimon form, Dracomon, but she was hungry.

"Morning, Leah-kun." she said hugging the light brown skinned female.

Renamon, Leah's Digimon partner was watching them, as she knew her human partner was happy seeing her human nakama was back.

"I guess, that the Digi-Heart worked, huh?

I really missed you, but it's cool that you're half Digimon now." Leah said.

"Yeah, as it's cool.

Being Dracomon is really cool, since I love dragons and flying.

I just hope, the Digimon Emperor doesn't return." Carley said to her.

"He's not coming back, I promise." she replied.

Ogremon nodded, as he knew that his partner had been hurt by the Digimon Emperor, but knew she'd be fine, but unaware that a virus Digimon was preparing to take over, but it was the same one that had infected Cocomon a long time ago.

But he saw her eating breakfast, but she then transformed into Dracomon, as she was going flying for a while, while Leah was at high school, but while flying she saw a young Digimon in an alley, but it looked like a cross between a dragon and a platypus.

It had a spiked tail but was shivering, as Dracomon sensed it was sick.

"Hey, little guy.

You look sick, but you can't wander out here alobne.

DATS might capture you, and you're too cute to be there." she told it.

But a girl with shoulder length blond hair was on her way to middle school, but was in awe, seeing a dragon like Digimon holding a dragonpus like Digimon but she was scared.

"Don't be afraid, sis.

I'm sure we'll meet again.

Right now, I've got to get this guy home, before the Digimon Data Suad find him." she told her.

The young girl rthen left but she was confused, as she left.

* * *

Ogremon smiled, watching his human partner tending to the infant unknown Digimon that she'd found while flying as Dracomon, but he smiled as she was feeding it ramen but it was purring and loved it, but it was shy.

"T-Thank you, for finding me.

I'm an unusual Digimon, but my name is Dracopusmon.

But no humans wanted me, but you seem nice, but is it okay, if I stay?" he said.

"Sure, you can stay.

We're gonna be good friends." she told him hearing him sneeze.

Ogremon saw her look worried, as she was feeling the infant's head, as it was red hot but knew it had the virus but she transformed into Dracomon, but used Digi-Heart to heal the young Digimon, but Ogremon smiled knowing knowing Dracopusmon would be okay.

* * *

But Leah was hanging out with Kari and T.K but the three young Digi-Destined were hoping that the Digital World was okay, but Leah knew her nakama was okay, but she saw a blond haired girl that looked like her nakama's sister but she had a Digi-vice, making her dark brown eyes widen.

"I've gotta go, guys." she said as she left.

She then returned to their apartment, but saw her nakama with a dragonpus like Digimon in her arms, but Renamon told her what was going on.

"Aw, that's cute, brto!" she said hugging Dracopusmon.

Carley smiled, as she agreed but she hoped that things were okay in the Digital World.

They were then making snacks, but unaware that Diablomon was watching them.

He wanted revenge on the Digi-Destined for stopping him from taking over the Internet.

But he would take over the Digital World, no matter what.


	8. Wanting To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing, as I didn't know she liked Digimon like m and Inyunaruto365.**

**Things are going good for Ogremon and his friends, along with the Digi-Destined, but Dracomon isn't sure she is one of the Digi-Destined, but Kari and the others help her out.**

**But Diabloromon has turned himself into a human, to get close to Dracomon and the Digi-Destined.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Ogremon noticed that his tamer was still up, but was Dracomon right now, as he knew she was wanting to fly right now, but knew that Leah had been concerned about her nakama flying all night, but the dragon like Digimon frowned, as she knew she was still recovering from the virus, but gave in.

"That's a good idea, bro.

Besides, Dracopusmon looks lonely, sleeping by himself." he said.

The dragon like Digimon nodded, focusing as she transformed back into her human self but walked over to the couch picking up the strange Digimon.

"You're coming with me, bud." she said.

Ogremon smiled, seeing his trainer go into her room, but was secretly worried about her, as he had been warned by Genkai, that Diabloromon might come back, but he knew that Digi-Heart would prevail.

He yawned, going over to the couch, and lying on it, as he was exhausted, after hanging out in the Digital World with his partner and her friends.

His eyes then closed in sleep.

But Impmon smiled, as he was going to tell Diabloromon but the virus like Digimon was hiding, so the Digi-Destined wouldn't find him.

He was turning himself into a human kid, so he could get close to Ogremon's little trainer, as she was still unsure of being a Digi-Destined.

"That's good, they don't know what I'm up to.

But I can handle them, as their Digimon frirnds are their weakness." he cackled.

Bright light and data surrounded him, as he became a human with silver spiky hair, slender but wore black clothes, with sneakers.

He looked at himself in a mirror, laughing.

* * *

Leah awoke, hearing laughter, seeing her best human and Digimon nakama playing with Dracopusmon, as Ogremon was helping her make breakfast, but the light brown skinned Digi-Destined smiled, knowing her nakama was feeling better, but remembered what Kari and the others had said, about Carley being a Digi-Destined even though she was half Digimon.

"Hey, Leah-kun!" the magenta red haired female said hugging her.

Leah smiled, as she knew her friend was happy to see her, but Ogremon knew that the other Digi-Destineds were going to the park later, for some fun, but Carley sighed, declining.

Leah knew that her friend thought she wasn't a Digi-Destined, because the Digimon Emperor had captured her and almost made her do bad things to her and the others but knew that she was one of them, but just needed help.

She then dropped the matter, as they were eating breakfast, but Ogremon saw his partner become Dracomon leaving the apartment, as he sighed.

"You know, she's still adjusting to all this." he told her.

She nodded, hoping her friend was okay.

* * *

Kari and the others saw a blond haired girl playing with a Terriermon, but knew she was related to Dracomon but didn't know, as Leah had told them not to let her know but to figure it out for herself.

"So, Dracomon's not coming?" T.K asked her.

"Not really, guys.

She thinks, that she's not one of us, after what happened, but she just needs time." she replied.

Rika agreed, as she saw Renamon and Leah's Renamon jumping from tree to tree, but Leah understood, as she hoped Dracomon would understand, but saw Ogremon, her friend's Digimon partner join them.

"


End file.
